Sugar
by Lokifan
Summary: Harry comes home to find Draco's eaten all the doughnuts. He needs to learn to share. Harry/Draco, fluffy smut.


Harry dropped his briefcase the moment he stepped out of the fireplace, and stretched happily. There was nothing like that first moment when he got home. Now he wasn't Head Auror any more, with paperwork and supervision of cases and politics and people constantly clamouring for his attention – he had made it very clear he was to be left alone, except for emergencies. Now he was simply Harry Potter, with Quidditch and sex and reading the newspapers and a gorgeous, clever boyfriend constantly clamouring for his attention. And his cock.

The boyfriend should be around here somewhere, actually. Harry went into the kitchen, wondering if Draco was home, and if he'd make him a cuppa. Draco, being a Malfoy as he'd haughtily told Harry, didn't have a job. Instead, he chaired committees and influenced the Wizengamot and had lunch, and was generally a very important, rich wizard without ever having to get up before nine. This didn't help Harry get to work on time. The alarm would go off and he'd have to leave his warm bed and drousy, mussed blond, Draco cuddly and pliant in a way he never was outside of bed. This morning Harry had once again given in, and had hot morning sex instead of breakfast. Consequently, he now felt in strong need of tea and a biscuit.

The second he entered their airy kitchen, Harry began to grin. Draco had been to the patisserie; one of their peppermint-green boxes was on the counter.

The patisserie, a few streets away from their block of flats, had opened a few months ago, and Harry considered it a thing of beauty and a joy forever. They sold cupcakes, Danish pastries, doughnuts, and giant wedding cakes with great, Gothic swirls of white icing. The patisserie was doing dreadful things to Harry's waistline, but Draco had scoffed over this and told him he could eat as many sweet things as he liked, as long as he ate them off Draco.

Harry grinned and reached for the box. He recognised the size: these boxes usually held two Danish pastries, or even better, sugar doughnuts. He opened it.

It was empty.

"Harry! You're home early." Harry turned at Draco's voice, smiling – just in time to see Draco pop the last of his sugar doughnut into his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"Shall I cook tonight? I went shopping today and I don't trust you with any ingredient that can be used in cordon bleu cooking – "

"Draco." Harry's voice was calm, and quiet, but Draco stopped talking instantly, his eyes widening a little.

"Yes?" he said, fidgeting a little.

"Was that the second doughnut?"

"Um, yes. I didn't think you'd be back yet, and – "

Draco's wide eyes met Harry's intent ones dead on, and Harry saw the exact second Draco realised he was in trouble.

"Now Harry, calm down – " Harry began to walk slowly towards him. Draco backed up, never looking away; Harry smiled to himself at the idea that Draco looked like a mouse, transfixed at the sight of a predator. "It's just a doughnut, Harry – "

Draco cut himself off with a squeal as Harry pounced, grabbing him and hustling him face-first against the counter. Harry instantly pressed up against his back, arms tight around the blond's waist. Draco started to wriggle, and Harry held tighter in response, all his predatory instincts flaring at his boyfriend's attempts to escape.

"Get off me, Harry, honestly!" Harry smirked as Draco struggled with a distinct lack of conviction. "You're such a Neanderthal sometimes! There's no need to get pushy with me just because I ate both the doughnuts."

Harry pushed his hardening cock against Draco's arse; he smirked as Draco's breath stuttered in response.

"Now, Draco, I think we both know it's not just about that. You were selfish, having both those doughnuts all to yourself when you_ know_ how much I like them. You shouldn't do that, baby."

"But I – "

"Ssh."

Harry dipped his head to where Draco's collar gaped from his neck, and clamped his teeth on Draco's nape. The possessive, punishing bite had Draco gasping and twisting in his arms; Harry let go, licking soothingly at the reddened mark on Draco's pale skin. He trailed a string of swift, stinging bites with blunt teeth from Draco's nape to just under his right ear, feeling the blond squirm against him.

He put his mouth against Draco's ear and softly licked the lobe. Draco moaned helplessly.

"Now," Harry said lowly, hot breath rolling out over Draco's sensitive skin. "I think you're starting to understand that you've been bad. I know it's hard for you – you're not used to sharing. But you're going to have to learn."

"I will," Draco said breathlessly.

"Good." Smiling, Harry slid a hand slowly from Draco's shoulder down to his right hand, capturing it in his. Then he lifted it to his lips. The tips of Draco's fingers were encrusted with white sugar, and Harry happily licked at them. Draco moaned softly as Harry's tongue delved into the web between his fingers, searching out every escaped bit of sugar. He started to grind back against Harry a little, and Harry muffled his groan around Draco's fingers.

Harry sucked two of Draco's long fingers into his mouth, sucking them and running his tongue round just to hear Draco moan. Teasing the blond like this, having him moaning and desperate for Harry, was worth the increasing ache in his own cock every time.

When Draco's back arched, pressing his gorgeous arse firmly against Harry's erection, he lost control. He pulled off Draco's fingers and spun him round in one movement, falling on him instantly. Draco met the kiss, tongues tangling and breath mingling as the two men ground together. Finally Draco managed to pull away. His eyes were dilated behind the bright blond hair that was falling into his face; his cheeks were flushed above lips that were swollen and the crushed-fruit pink that screamed to be kissed once more.

"Bedroom?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't wait!" Then they were kissing again. Harry could taste the sweetness of the pastry in Draco's mouth, but it was nothing to the red flash of passion as Draco tugged roughly at his hair, pulling him even closer. Their roving hands, clenching and pressing, began to move with more purpose as Harry pulled Draco's shirt off and Draco pulled at Harry's belt.

Shoes were kicked off and trousers pushed down, to be followed in short order by boxers as both men searched for bare skin. The first press of their bared cocks together had Harry's eyelashes fluttering, but he soon recovered. "Up on the counter."

Draco did as he was told, pulling himself up on the counter and opening his legs to allow Harry between them. Harry ran his hands over Draco's bare, silky skin, enjoying the feel of it immensely; knowing he could, that all this was his to touch and kiss and fuck, never ceased to amaze him.

"Prepare yourself, now," he ordered in a lust-roughened voice, grabbing Draco's spit-slick right hand and pressing it down. "Be quick."

Draco nodded frantically and spread his legs wider. He leant back, lifting his balls to expose his wrinkled hole, and pressed his fingers quickly inside, rough with himself in his desperation to get fucked. The sight of Draco fucking himself on his fingers, wanton and breathless, eyelids fluttering shut as his hand jerked against his hole and his left closed around his cock... Harry's mouth went dry, and he pressed himself against Draco. The white sprinkles of sugar from the doughnuts were still around Draco's mouth and he started licking at the warm skin, getting it all away and leaving his Draco clean. Of course, he was going to be very messy again shortly...

The feel of Harry's tongue flicking over his lips had a predictable effect on Draco; he pulled his fingers out and grabbed for Harry's shoulders. "I'm ready," he panted. "Come on, fuck me."

"Yeah?" Harry breathed. "I can take you tight?"

Draco gave him a low-lidded look. "You know you can."

Harry supposed he should get some real lube, but with Draco giving him that look, pressing close, how was he supposed to resist?

He lined his cock up against Draco's open hole and thrust in. Draco yelled with that first thrust; his strong grip on Harry's shoulders tightened and he slung his legs around Harry's waist, holding tightly. Harry kept thrust until he was fully seated in Draco's hot, clinging hole.

"Fuck," he puffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco chanted. "Fuck me, fuck me..."

Harry groaned and fucked harder into Draco's clenching hole, feeling Draco's legs clench around his waist. Draco began to jack himself, stripping his cock roughly. Harry dropped one hand over Draco's cock too and that set the blond off: he gave a strangled cry and orgasmed, back arching and hole tightening impossibly around Harry's cock.

Harry kept thrusting into Draco's pliant body, his cock driving deep. He bit down on Draco's neck and the blond's exhausted cry of pleasure sent him over the edge, his groan muffled by his mouthful of Draco's flesh.

They stayed unmoving for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. Draco was almost limp against Harry, quiet and cuddly. Harry smiled and dropped a kiss on Draco's dishevelled blond head, feeling a rush of pride. Draco was obviously shagged out.

"Kiss me," Harry said, looking down at his dazed, pleased boyfriend with affection.

"Tired," Draco complained, dropping his head against Harry's bare chest.

"I know." Harry slipped a finger under Draco's chin and coaxed it upwards. "Kiss me." Draco smiled with sleepy eyes, and leaned up to kiss Harry himself.

"That's it, sweet thing," Harry said, low and amused. "Gimme some sugar."


End file.
